


I would have kept you

by ilcocoabean



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony counts her touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would have kept you

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found [here](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/10648.html) on LJ.

They're quiet gestures for the most part. 

A lingering gaze as she tells him his schedule for the day. 

A brief brush of fingers when she passes him a cup of coffee. 

Tony doesn't like thinking much about them because for the most part they're small. Pepper isn't overstepping any boundaries. She's not making it harder on him.

But. 

But Tony still counts them. One, three, six today.

He counts and recalls how before they were together, the touches were more frequent, less calculated, less hesitant. He can't blame anyone but himself for this. It's his fault, he tells himself.


End file.
